I Just Want You
by Twas A Dream
Summary: There is a strong love that bounds the three of them together. But which brother will Caroline choose? Obstacles, and distractions will block each of their paths, but their love for each other will never fade. But still the question is: Which brother?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, or the show!

**A/N:** So when I wrote this, it was one of my first stories, that's why I don't think the writing is very good, well in my opinion, because I feel like I've improved my writing skills since writing this. But please R&R! This chapter is rated M (kind of) there are some scenes later on in this chapter that are. Oh! And if I ever made a movie based on this story, the image below is what the movie poster would look like! :] Oh! And if you could all please R&R my other story in this fandom called **_I've Been Roaming Around_**, that would be great because I'm really looking forward to letting you guys see where the plot is going!

_**I Just Want You**_

Caroline Forbes sat up in her bed, breathing hard. She looked around, confused of her surroundings. Where am I? She thought. Then someone sitting at the end of her bed caught her attention. She looked at him, he looked just like Stefan. But his clothes, they looked like they were from the eighteenth century.

"Stefan?"

He smiled at her.

"Wh-where am I?"

Stefan's expression changed to confusion. "You're in Mystic Falls."

Caroline looked at him in shock. "Mystic Falls?"

Stefan nodded.

"What's the year?"

"Eighteen sixty-four."

Caroline's eyes grew wide. "What! It was just two thousand eleven. How could I have gone back in time?"

"Hey it's alright, just breathe. You're in shock Miss..."

"Forbes, Caroline Forbes."

Stefan smiled. "Just relax Miss Forbes."

Caroline took a few deep breaths. She gasped when she felt a large hand on her back, comforting her. She looked and saw that it was Stefan's. She moved away from him.

"What are you doing?"

Stefan looked confused. "I'm comforting you."

"What about Elena?"

Stefan's confusion grew. "Elena? Who's Elena?"

"Stefan she's your girl-" Caroline stopped herself. Right he doesn't know who Elena is because she's not even born yet. "Never mind." Caroline finished. "Can I ask you something?"

Stefan nodded.

"How did I get here? I mean did you find me?"

Stefan sighed. "It was my brother and I that found you. You were down by the swimming hole, and you were delirious and scared. So Damon- he's my brother- and I walked up to you and you didn't seem afraid of us. But when Damon started walking closer to you to help you up, you moved away and you were saying things like he bit you and abused you. So he backed off and let me help you."

"And then that's how I ended up here, in this bed."

Stefan nodded.

Caroline suddenly felt guilty, she didn't mean to say those things about Damon, but she must have thought that it was the same Damon. She wanted to go apologize.

"Where is your brother now?"

"He's probably around here somewhere. Would you like me to go get him?"

Caroline nodded. "Yes please."

Stefan nodded and got up and started walking toward the door.

"Stefan!"

He stopped and turned around. Caroline was getting out of the bed but she was a little woozy and started to fall. Stefan was by her side in seconds, to sturdy her.

"Easy, take it easy okay."

Caroline nodded and Stefan let go of her and started walking toward the door again.

"Stefan!"

He turned around again and saw Caroline walking towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Miss Forbes you're welcome. It was my pleasure." He pulled away and gave her a smile before going to get his brother.

Caroline sat back down on the bed and waited for Damon to come in. The door opened and Damon walked in. Caroline stood up and walked over to him.

"Damon I just would like to apologize for before, when you and Stefan found me, and how I acted towards you. I had mistaken you for someone else. So I apolog-."

"Miss Forbes it is alright. You were startled and it wasn't your fault."

Caroline let out sigh of relief. "Okay good."

Damon smiled at her and then turned to leave.

A few days passed and Caroline felt herself becoming closer to the two Salvatore brothers', closer than she was in the future. Stefan and Damon were in her room discussing things that Caroline had no interest for. She was caught up in her thoughts when Damon's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"By the way the maid will be in here shortly to help you get ready for the day. Stefan and I are going to the swimming hole if you would like to join us you can."

He had completely changed the topic of their conversation, but Caroline hadn't mind. Yup he is the same Damon. He gets bored really easily and when he does, he changes the conversation to something more interesting. Caroline thought. Suddenly her bedroom door opened and in came the maid. Stefan and Damon excused themselves and left.

"Good Morning Miss Forbes, I hope your sleep was well."

Caroline nodded. "Yes it was very well."

"The Salvatore sons told me that they will be going to the swimming hole today. Will you be joining them?"

"I might go, but I don't think I'll go swimming."

"Alright, would you like to wear this dress?" She held up a pale pink gown with a square neck line.  
>Caroline nodded. "Oh my, yes that dress is amazing!"<p>

Once Caroline was finished getting ready she thanked the maid and walked outside to find Stefan and Damon playing some game. They stopped and stared at her when they saw her.

Caroline smiled. "Good morning."

They both looked tongue tied.

"G-good morning Miss Forbes." Stefan stuttered, finally broke the silence.

"Please, call me Caroline."

Stefan nodded.

"You look amazingly beautiful Caroline." Damon said.

Stefan glared at his brother.

"Thank you Damon."

There was a moment of silence.

"So, are we going to the swimming hole?"

The two Salvatore brothers smiled at her and nodded. They led the way to the swimming hole. As Caroline walked the heat grew more and more. The temperature seemed to be a million degrees. She could feel herself sweating. She suddenly felt a presence beside her. She looked over and saw the youngest Salvatore. She gave him a faint smile.

His expression changed to worry. "Are you alright Caroline? You seem faint."

Caroline nodded. "Yes Stefan, I'm fine, it's just really warm outside today."

"Are you sure?"

Caroline smiled at the concern he had for her. She placed her hand on his arm. "Stefan, I'm fine really. I'll just have to sit in the shade to cool off for a bit."

Stefan nodded and they continued on walking. Finally they reached the swimming hole. Caroline sat down under a tree in the shade and averted her eyes as the two boys started to undress. Once she heard splashing and laughter she looked in the direction of Stefan and Damon. They both waved to her and she waved back, a huge smile on her face at how much fun they were having. The Stefan and Damon that she knew were never like this, they were always mad at each other; they always had this deep hatred for each other that would never go away. She enjoyed this Stefan and Damon a lot more. As they were swimming Caroline spent her time lying in the grass looking at the clouds, laughing at what Stefan or Damon had done, or trying to figure out how to get back home. She was brought out of her thoughts when Stefan came up to her and sat down next to her.

"Are you ready to head back?" He waited for her to answer but she didn't. "Caroline? Caroline!" he placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing slightly.

Caroline came out of her thoughts. "Hmm, sorry what were you saying Stefan?"

"What were you thinking about?"

Caroline looked at him. "Honestly?"

Stefan nodded.

"I was thinking about how I can get back home."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that-" she was interrupted with Damon walking up to them. "I'll tell you later." Caroline whispered to Stefan.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Damon asked.

Caroline nodded and started to get up, until Damon kindly helped her.

She smiled at him. "Thank you Damon."

Caroline turned to Stefan and helped him up as well.

Stefan smiled at her. "Thank you Caroline."

She gave both the Salvatore brothers a smile and started walking back. She stopped when she realized that they weren't following her. Caroline turned around and saw that they were both longingly staring at her.

"Well are we leaving or not?"

They both had a shy smile on their faces and jogged to catch up to her. Once they got back to the house there was a carriage there.

Caroline turned to Stefan. "Whose carriage is that?"

"I don't know."

Caroline turned to Damon to see if he knew.

Damon shook his head. "I don't know either. My apologies Caroline."

"Well I guess we should go find out." Caroline jogged over to Mr. Salvatore. "Mr. Salvatore, may I ask who that carriage belongs to?"

"Oh that carriage belongs to Mr. Forbes."

Caroline gasped. "Thank you for telling me." she kindly smiled and then hurried off inside, with Stefan and Damon following.

"Whoa, whoa, hey Caroline." Stefan said as he walked in front of her. "What's wrong? Whose carriage is that?"

Caroline looked him in the eyes. "It's Mr. Forbes."

"Forbes? Is he related to you?" Damon questioned.

Caroline looked at him. "I don't know. I can't seem to remember." She gave the boys a faint smile. "But if you will excuse me, I have to be somewhere." Caroline turned and walked toward her room.

Caroline stayed in her room for the rest of the day. When night had fallen and everyone was asleep, she was surprised to get a visitor. Her door opened exposing a tall man walking towards her.

"Stefan? What are you still doing up?"

"I wanted to give you some time to relax, you seemed pretty shaken up about something. I wanted to wait to see if you were okay." he smiled at her.

Caroline smiled back. "I'm fine Stefan."

He could hear the un-sureness in her voice. "Are you sure about that?"

Caroline nodded, Stefan gave her a knowing look and Caroline shook her head. She put her head in her hands and sighed. She didn't realize it until her arms were getting wet that she was crying. Right away Stefan was sitting beside her on the bed, rubbing his hand on her back and soothing her.

"Hey, Caroline, it's okay. It's okay."

Caroline looked up at him, her tear stained face looking into his eyes. "No Stefan, it's not."

"What do you mean? Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know how to get home."

"What do you mean, this is your home now." he said with a smile.

Caroline tried to smile back but it just made her cry harder. Stefan pulled her toward him, her face in the crook of his neck. This is it; I'm going to tell him, I need to. Caroline thought.

"Stefan, I'm from two thousand ten."

"What?"

"I'm from the future and I don't know how to get back there or how I even went back in time in the first place."

Stefan looked at her confused. "So you are telling me that you are from the future?"

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, and I don't know how to get back home."

"Am I the only one that knows this?"

Caroline pulled away from him and nodded. "Please Stefan, you can't tell anyone. I only told you because I know I can trust you. Please, please Stefan, don't tell anyone please!" Caroline begged.

He pulled her to him, wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently, tucking her head beneath his chin. "Shh shh Caroline, shh it's okay I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?"

"I promise, I won't tell anyone and I'll try everything to get you back home."

Caroline looked up at him. Her hands resting against his chest. "Thank you Stefan." she breathed in deeply, his scent intoxicated her nose and she felt somewhat dizzy. She pulled her head away from him so she could look into his amazing green eyes. "I'm glad that you found me."

Stefan looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm glad it was you and Damon that found me. It could have been some creep or something but it was you instead and I know that you..." she paused. "And Damon would not let anything happen to me." she placed her hand on his arm and rubbed it. Stefan looked at her hand and then back up at her. "So thank you Stefan. Really you have no idea how thankful I am. How can I ever repay you?"

Stefan moved closer to her without realizing it. "Caroline, there is no need for you to repay me. I'm just glad that you're alright." he smiled at her.

Caroline returned it and then hung her head. Stefan moved towards her, placing his hand under her chin forcing her to look at him. Caroline tried to move her gaze back down to the bed, but then Stefan placed his other hand on her cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Caroline looked into his eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Stefan looked hurt. "I care about you Caroline, that is why. I like you."

"You like me?"

Stefan nodded. "A lot actually." a shy smile then appeared on his lips.

Caroline reached up and placed her slender hand on his cheek. She felt the shock of electricity go through them from the touch. She rubbed her thumb across his cheek, she hadn't noticed that the gap between them was disappearing and soon enough she could feel Stefan's breath on her. They were moving closer to each other, until Stefan turned his head.

"I should probably be going. It is improper to be in a lady's room at this hour of the night."

Caroline looked hurt, her hand slid down his face and into her own lap. She watched as he got off the bed and left the room. Caroline let the silence of the room occupy her mind. She sat on her bed, quiet and content. Until she had this sudden urge to get up and go after him. She rose from her bed and started toward the door and opened it.

"Stefan!" she called.

Only to be shocked that he was standing right in front of her, breathing hard. She stared at him, a questioning look in her eyes. He smirked, took her face in his hands and brought it towards him and kissed her. It wasn't a quick peck. The kiss was passionate and meaningful. When they pulled apart Stefan looked at her smiling.

"Good night Caroline." he turned to walk away when he felt her small hand grab his arm.

"Wait."

He turned and looked at her. "I don't want to be alone right now; do you think you could stay with me?"

Stefan nodded and followed Caroline back into her room. He closed the door behind them and noticed Caroline lying on the bed.

"Stefan, come here, please."

He looked at her somewhat worried for what they were going to do. He liked Caroline and he wanted to have a good and healthy relationship with her. He didn't want to rush into things.

"Stefan it's okay. I just want you to lie down with me."

He nodded and went to the bed. He lay down beside Caroline, she moved closer to him, she placed her head on his chest and gently put her hand on his stomach, watching as his breathing quickened. She could hear his heat beating at a normal pace. She looked up at him, she heard his heart beat quicken.

"Thank you for staying Stefan." she smiled.

He smiled back at her. "It's my pleasure Caroline. I'm here for you whenever you need me. You know that don't you?"

Caroline nodded as a yawn escaped her lips.

"Get some sleep." Stefan whispered.

Caroline moved her face closer to his mouth, and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Good night Stefan." she whispered in his ear.

Caroline then moved back to where she was before, head on his chest. She snuggled into him, breathing in his sent. She felt his arm wrap around her protectively, and that brought a smile to her lips.

Stefan leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Good night Caroline." he then stroked her hair and rubbed her back until he noticed her breathing settled into a deep sleep.

When Caroline woke up she was all alone. Confused she got out of bed and started to make her way to the door when it opened and in came her maid.

"Good morning Miss Forbes. I hope your sleep was well?"

Caroline nodded. "Good morning. Yes it was very, thank you."

The maid smiled and helped Caroline get dressed. Once she was changed and ready for the day Caroline went to go find Stefan. She wandered outside onto the porch, only to come face to face with Damon who was lying on the grass, eyes closed. Worry struck Caroline, was he breathing?

"Damon?" Caroline mumbled. She picked up her skirts as she ran over to him. "Damon!"

His eyes shot open, Caroline let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright?"

Damon looked at her smiling. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, I just saw you lying on the ground not moving and it didn't look like you were breathing. You gave me a fright."

"Well my apologies Caroline, I was just lying here relaxing."

Caroline nodded. "Very well, but next time, give me some kind of sign to let me know you're alive."

Damon nodded. "I will. Once again, my apologies."

Caroline smiled. "It's alright Damon. Please continue relaxing."

Caroline stood up and made her way toward the lake, there was the most beautiful view. On her way to the lake Caroline could have sworn that she had heard someone following her. She ignored it and continued on walking, until she heard the bell ringing signaling it was time for breakfast. She glanced at the view quickly and then ran back to the house. When Caroline arrived in the dining room Stefan and Damon were already seated. They looked up when they heard her and a smile spread across both the Salvatore brothers' lips.

"I apologize for my late arrival; I got caught up in something."

Caroline sat down and everyone began to eat. As she ate she could feel Stefan's eyes on her, she tried her best to not look up at him. She wasn't mad at him for her waking up alone; she just wanted to know why she did. She looked up and smiled at Damon and then continued on eating. Caroline could feel Stefan's confused emotions and she could feel him staring at her, she noticed he glanced at his brother and then back at her confused. After she had finished eating Caroline excused herself and got up and walked down the hallway toward her room. She knew he'd follow her, so she wasn't surprised when she felt a hand grab her arm and gently turn her around. She looked up at him to meet his confused expression.

"Caroline, what was that?"

"What was what?" she decided to act innocent.

"What happened back there and the fact that you have been avoiding me all morning."

Caroline looked shocked. "Actually you are the one who has been avoiding me." her tone was angry. She went into a whisper not wanting Damon to hear. "Which surprised me considering what I told you last night and how things ended. Stefan if you're ashamed of being with me or something, let me know instead of leading me on." Caroline turned around to leave but he stopped her.

"I'm not ashamed to be with you Caroline."

She looked at him, straight into his intense green eyes. "Then why did you leave?"

The hurt and vulnerability in her voice made Stefan's heart fall.

"I had to leave before your maid came. I didn't want to, believe me, if I could I would have laid with you forever."

Caroline smiled. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and yelling at you. Can you forgive me?"

Stefan nodded. "You're forgiven."

He smiled at her and leaned closer to her, he glanced down the hall to make sure no one was coming when he felt Caroline touch his face. He looked back at her and was met with her lips on his. She smiled into the kiss.

"Meet me later, by the lake." she gave him one last smile before walking into her room.

For the rest of the day Stefan's thoughts were full of Caroline. Later that day Stefan went to the lake and patiently waited for Caroline. He turned when he heard footsteps. A huge smile came across his lips when he saw her. She looked beautiful.

"Hi."

"Hi." she said, smiling. "Thanks for meeting me here."

Stefan nodded. There was a moment of silence between the two. Caroline looked at the view, as she made her way over to him.

"Its breath taking isn't it?"

Stefan focused on her; he studied how interested she was. "Mhm very."

She turned and smiled at him and reached for his hands. She held onto it, rubbing her thumbs over his rough hands. "I want you to know something."

Stefan looked up at her, into her blue eyes. He nodded for her to continue.  
>Caroline smiled, she opened her mouth to speak but the moment was interrupted by a loud scream coming from the house. Immediately Stefan pulled Caroline behind him and had one hand holding hers.<p>

"What is it? What happened?" her voice was frantic.

"I don't know, but we should be getting back to the house."

Caroline nodded and started to walk in front of him. "Hey Care, walk behind me okay. It's the only way I can make sure that nothing is going to happen to you."

He held out his hand and she took it, holding onto it tightly, she was worried. He made sure to protect her as they walked back to the house. When the two walked into the house they saw Damon out of breath. He froze when he saw Caroline and how close she was standing to his brother. He suddenly got this weird feeling. He moved his gaze somewhere else and then looked back at the two.

"This one's a feisty one." he smirked.

"Damon! Are you going to catch me?"

Caroline looked at Damon her left eyebrow raised. She had a disapproving look on her face and she felt hurt. Damon looked at her, an apology in his eyes.

"Damon! Come get me!"

He gave a light smile to his brother and Caroline before running after the girl. A few seconds later they heard a scream again but then laughter following. Caroline looked over at Stefan and smiled at him.

"I wonder what they're going to be doing." she had a tint of sarcasm in her voice and Stefan caught it.

"Probably something barbaric."

Caroline laughed and moved closer to him, grabbing his hand and holding it over her heart.

"Do you want to go somewhere quiet?" Caroline looked up at him one eyebrow quirk and she had adoration and something else in her eyes that Stefan couldn't place.

He smiled at her and nodded. "I'll show you." he grabbed her hand and he led her back to the lake.

"What are we doing back here?"

"We're going swimming."

Caroline looked shocked. "What!"

"Come on." Stefan said as he started taking off his shirt.

Caroline started backing away. "Stefan, no I can't."

"Caroline, come on." he was now in his under garments.

Caroline sighed and she started to undress. Stefan politely looked at something else until she had cleared her throat. Stefan turned his gaze back to her and smiled.

Caroline returned it. "Are you happy now?" she asked jokingly.

"Very." was Stefan's reply and Caroline playfully hit him.

She smiled at him once more. "Stefan, I'll race you to the water."

Stefan smiled and nodded. "Okay, on the count of three. Ready, one...two..."

"Three go!" Caroline said as she took off toward the water.

Stefan ran after her, getting close on her tail. Once she reached the water he wasn't even a stride behind her, but he let her take the glory of winning.

"Looks like I beat you."

"Yes, it seems that way."

"What's my prize?" she was looking at him, head off to one side.

Stefan pretended to ponder he question. "Let's see? How about this."

He leaned closer to her and was ready to kiss her when he started to tickle her. Getting a little shriek out of her.

Caroline went into a fit of laughter. "Stefan, stop."

She had squirmed out of his grip and splashed water up at him. Stefan laughed and splashed her back. They splashed each other and laughed. Caroline couldn't remember the last time she had had this much fun. She liked this Stefan, he smiled and he never had to worry about protecting Elena. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt his hand on her face. Realizing how close they were she felt his lips touch hers and the kiss deepened from there. They pulled apart and were both smiling at each other.

Stefan held out his hand. "Come on, let's go."

Caroline nodded and grabbed his hand as he led them out of the water. The air was warm and dried the two off quickly, they dressed just as fast and started making their way back to the house. Caroline was laughing and she ran ahead of Stefan. He ran to catch up to her, once he did her circled his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Caroline laughed as he whispered something into her ear. Stefan smiled and kissed her neck. The sound of a carriage arriving had the two pulling apart. The carriage came to a halt and the door opened exposing an Elena look-a-like as she descended down the carriage steps. Caroline felt Stefan let go of her and walk over to help the girl down.

"You must be Miss Pierce. I'm Stefan."

"Please Stefan, call me Katherine."

Was this the same Katherine as in the Damon and Stefan love triangle Katherine?

"Katherine, this is Caroline Forbes. She is also staying with us."

Caroline gave Katherine a small smile. "Nice to meet you Miss Pierce."

Katherine looked at Caroline and her smile faded. She had a look of disgust and unapproval that replaced it. "Nice to meet you as well Miss Forbes." Katherine said in a fake cheery voice.

Stefan had their maid show Katherine inside to her room. Caroline and Stefan went to go find Damon. Once they reached his room Caroline gently knocked.

"Damon? It's me, can I come in?" she glanced at Stefan and smiled.

He returned it and they waited for Damon to answer. They heard a mumble of words that sounded like a yes, so Caroline opened his door, holding Stefan's hand.

"Where did that girl go?" Caroline asked.

Damon's eyes moved from Caroline and Stefan's hands to Caroline's face. "She left."

"Oh. Well we just came in here to let you know that Katherine is here."

Damon nodded. "What are your opinions of her?"

Caroline looked at Stefan and then Damon. "Honestly, I'm not quite fond of her. But she didn't seem to be that fond of me either."

"Well, do not worry Caroline because my brother and I are quite fond of you. Isn't that right Stefan?"

Stefan glared at his brother but then looked at Caroline and smiled. "Yes, I am quite fond of you Caroline." he said as he gently squeezed her hand.

Caroline smiled back at him, before looking at Damon. "Although, Stefan she seemed to be quite fond of you."

Stefan shook his head. "She didn't seem that fond of me."

Caroline nodded. "Yes Stefan, yes she was. But there is no point in arguing it. Damon, your father would like you to go introduce yourself to her."

Damon nodded, stood up and walked over to Caroline and leaned toward her face.

"Don't worry Blondie, I will put in a good word for you." he smirked and then walked out.

Caroline looked at Stefan. "She did seem very fond of you though."

Stefan smiled at her. "Caroline, you seem to be jealous. Are you?"

Caroline shook her head. "Stefan please, I'm not jealous."

Caroline turned around and left the room with Stefan in toe. She went to where she heard Damon, probably saying some smooth line. Once she reached Katherine and Damon, they turned toward her and Stefan. Damon smiled at the two whereas Katherine smiled at Stefan but her smile faded when her eyes landed on Caroline.

"What were you two talking about?" Caroline asked with a smile.

"Oh nothing, just how beautiful you are Caroline." Damon said smirking.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she laughed lightly. "Always with the sarcasm and charm Damon."

"How could I not when I have two lovely ladies living with me."

Caroline rolled her eyes and shook her head as she smiled. Stefan glanced between the two, confused at what was going on and he got this strange feeling. Jealousy? Maybe he should be noticing how he's feeling, before questioning Caroline.

"So Stefan, I was thinking that maybe you could show me around? I still don't know where everything is."

"Yes, it would be my pleasure Katherine."

She smiled. "Good, how about we start now. Come on." she grabbed Stefan's hand and led him away from Caroline and Damon.

Caroline glared after them; she let out an aggravated sigh and rolled her eyes.

"I know that look. Caroline, you're jealous."

Caroline looked at him laughing, "Damon, no I'm not."

"Yes you are. I have been in the same position as you are. I know how you feel."

"Really, I'm not jealous. I could care less what Katherine does with Stefan." even as the words came out of her mouth she knew they were a lie.

As Stefan and Katherine walked out of the house, Stefan heard Caroline's beautiful laughter, and he got a bit jealous. The girl of his dreams was laughing at something his brother had said. It was probably some smooth charming line that had Caroline blushing. Stefan knew that it was the beginning of Damon's spell. He always does this, he will charm a girl, make her fall in love with him and then he'd sleep with her, only after that he would shut them out, pretend that nothing happened. At that moment Stefan had the most disturbing thought, the thought of Caroline being in Damon's arms made Stefan's blood boil. As he showed Katherine around he couldn't help but wonder what Damon and Caroline were doing.

"You know that it would never work out." Katherine's voice had brought him out of his thoughts.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your relationship with Caroline; it would never work. You need someone who is bad for you." Katherine stepped closer to him. "Someone who makes you do things that you never knew was possible. You're too good. You need someone who can change that. I think you have found her."

"Katherine what are you talking about?"

Katherine looked into Stefan's green eyes. "I will be that person for you. You will soon forget all about Caroline and you will love me." She said as she compelled him.

So what felt like weeks went by. Caroline noticed how much time Stefan was spending with Katherine, the way they acted around each other led Caroline to believe that there was something going on, that was more than friendship. She had to admit that she would get jealous sometimes, seeing them laughing and the way Stefan would touch her face or hand when he thought no one was looking. Caroline felt jealous and sad, because that's how he used to act with her. The relationship that she and Stefan had shared was more than friends; she would look into his eyes and see love, which was the emotion that she could not place until now. She missed it, she missed him. They didn't even speak to each other anymore, unless you count the awkward smiles and hellos in the hallways. Caroline had to admit though that Stefan might be thinking the same thing is going on with her and Damon. After all Caroline did spend most of her time with him now, so it would be understandable if Stefan had made that mistake.

One particular afternoon Katherine and Stefan we being overly friendly with each other, Caroline was leaning against one of the posts on the porch staring at them. Katherine was laughing at something Stefan had said, his hands were wrapped around her waist. They reminded her lot of Stefan and Elena.

"You still love him."

Caroline turned and saw Mr. Salvatore leaning against the door frame. It was more of a statement then a question.

"Oh Mr. Salvatore you startled me."

"My apologies Miss Forbes, but you still love my Stefan don't you?"

Caroline looked down not meeting his eyes.

"I take that as a yes."

Caroline continued looking at the wooden porch embarrassed to meet the older man's eyes. She could feel the oldest Salvatore give her a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry my dear. I know my sons, and I can tell that Stefan still loves you. Even if he thinks that you don't feel the same or if he is trying to forget. I know him and deep down he loves you and he can't get you out of his mind."

Caroline looked up and met his eyes. "Thank you Mr. Salvatore."

A loud laugh from Katherine brought the two out of their pleasant conversation. The two turned their attention to Stefan and Katherine. Caroline saw the disappointed look on Mr. Salvatore's face as he glanced at Stefan and the way he was with Katherine.

"Father!" Stefan said, startled. "I-I didn't notice you there." He said as he pulled away from Katherine.

"Well Stefan maybe you should be more observant of the things around you, then being caught up in your own world with Miss Pierce." He glanced at Caroline before continuing. "There are more important things to be doing and to be thinking about than you two."

Stefan glanced between his father and Caroline, a confused look on his face. Mr. Salvatore gave Caroline a small smile before turning and walking away. Stefan stared at Caroline, she had her back turned to him but she was looking over her shoulder at him. She gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes and Stefan realized she was sad. She wasn't the same Caroline she was when they were around each other, and he wanted to change that. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed she had turned and started walking back into the house. On instinct he went after her.

"Caroline!" he called as he gently grabbed her wrist and swiftly turned her to face him.

He looked into her eyes and saw them well with tears and she took a sharp intake of breath.

"What do you want Stefan?" hurt and sadness were evident in her voice.

"Caroline, I-I..." he sighed. He searched her face and stared into her eyes.

He placed his hand on her cheek and watched as she turned her face into his touch and slip her eyes closed; a tear released and fell down her cheek. Stefan wiped it away with his thumb. Caroline grasped the wrist of the hand that was touching her cheek, and rubbed her smooth thumb over his rough hands.

"Care..." Stefan whispered. The concern and regret for hurting her was evident in his voice.

Caroline's lower lip quivered at the nickname and her tears fell faster down her cheeks. His hand was still on her cheek, his thumb still caressing it.

"Stefan?"

The voice had surprised them both as they jumped when they heard it. They both turned and saw Katherine, glancing between the two with a scowl on her face. Stefan looked back at Caroline, his thumb still caressing her cheek, her hand still holding his wrist. The young Salvatore glanced back at Katherine.

"Can you please give us a minute?"

Katherine glared at Caroline before nodding and leaving them. The glare had not gone unnoticed by Stefan and he simply glared after Katherine. He looked back at Caroline, giving her a small smile. She tried to smile back but her tear stained face made the smile seem sad and once again not meet her eyes.

"Caroline, I-"

Caroline shook her head, stopping him from continuing.

She took a deep breath. "Stefan, it's okay, go to Katherine."

He gave her an unconvinced look. But when he felt her hand slid down his arm and move up to her face, he removed his hand. He watched as she wiped the tears, and he wanted so badly to remove her hands from her face, lift her head up to look at him and lean toward her and kiss her. But he didn't.

"Stefan, go to Katherine."

He could tell by the way her voice sounded that she was hurt and he hated himself for doing that to her.

"She is waiting for you." Caroline wiped her eyes again briefly, before giving him another sad smile before pulling away from him and walking down the hall.

Stefan stared after her; he could hear her cries even after she had turned the corner. Instead on going back to Katherine, Stefan decided to go and clear his head. He went and stood by the lake, memories flooding back.

_Caroline laughed. "Stefan, stop!"  
><em>

_She went into a fit of laughter as he continued tickling her. They were both laughing until Caroline slashed water at him, causing them to splash each other, both laughing and both happy.  
><em>  
>Stefan gazed out across the lake, his eyes searching the horizon. A smile came to his face as the memory slowly faded from his thoughts. He missed that, he missed her happy, he hated seeing her sad. But what he hated even more was that he was causing it, it was his fault that she was sad and it killed him.<p>

"You're in a bit of a dilemma aren't you my son."

Stefan whirled around startled. "Father, you startled me. I did not hear you approach."

His father walked toward him and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Stefan, my son. You have two women who are interested in you." he paused. "There is Katherine." he paused again and as he said Katherine's name distaste was evident. "And then there is Caroline. Stefan, I want you to choose wisely, I want you to think of your future, which woman makes you feel happy, who puts a smile on your face even when they aren't meaning to?" he looked Stefan in the eyes. "Choose the one you want to marry and have a future and children with."

Stefan nodded. "I know father, I think I have her in my mind."

The older Salvatore smiled. "Good now go tell Caroline that you love her."

Stefan gave his father a confused look. "How did you-" he stopped. "What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

Stefan's father shook his head. "Love never hides, the person may try to hide it but deep down the love is there. When you look in her eyes, you will see. I know she loves you and I know that you love her. I saw how you were with her and you were happy, you smiled a lot more and you were always in a good mood. You need to be with her, she makes you happy so go and get her before it's too late." he paused. "Before your brother does it."

Stefan thanked his father and politely excused himself before going to find Caroline.

Caroline was all ready for bed, she just wanted to go see Damon before going to sleep. She went to his room and knocked hearing him tell her to come in, she entered his room.

"Hi." she said shyly.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Hi."

"Where were you today? I hadn't seen you at all."

"I was busy."

Caroline looked down. "Oh, well it wasn't the same without you."

He looked at her again. "What do you mean, Caroline?"

She looked down, playing with her hands, her cheeks turning a light shade of red with embarrassment. "Um well you know I needed someone to be with when Stefan and Katherine were together."

With that Damon was up and off his bed in seconds, standing fairly close to Caroline. He lifted her face so that she was looking at him, he stared into her blue eyes and she stared back into his. He placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it with his thumb.

"You don't deserve to be treated like that Caroline," Damon shook his head, "not by him."

Caroline nodded. "I know, but he means well. He's just not himself right now, that's all."

Damon moved closer to her, "Caroline, do you really believe that?"

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. The kiss was sweet and passionate but urgent, Caroline knew what he wanted and she couldn't give it to him. She pulled away abruptly.

"No, Damon, stop."

He didn't listen and continued kissing her. She pulled away and pushed him away from her.

"Damon stop." she said firmly. She glanced at his expression before continuing. "We can't." her voice had softened. "_I_ can't. Okay?"

He nodded in understanding, but she saw the hurt look on his features and she felt bad. But she went up to him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. As she closed the door quietly she turned to head back to her room only to be surprised by someone standing in front of her.

"Stefan." she said shocked, surprised and a little embarrassed.

He stared at her for a moment, his eye brows knotted together in a scowl, his lips in a tight straight line. His eyes full of anger, hatred, shock, remorse and...Was that longing? He turned on one heel and started walking away toward Katherine's room.

"Stefan. Wait!" Caroline called after him.

He ignored her and continued on walking. She sighed and dropped her hands to her sides in frustration.

Stefan entered Katherine's room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Stefan, what's the matter?"

He sighed and rubbed his hand across his face. "Caroline and Damon have become intimate."

The thought of his brother and the girl he loved, together and moaning in a pleasurable bliss, made his stomach churn.

"Now I can have you all to myself!" Katherine whispered into his ear as she snaked her arms around his neck.

She started kissing Stefan's neck; he pushed her hands off of him and moved away from her. He stood up and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

For the second time today he needed to clear his head. He went to the lake, as he approached he saw a figure lying on the ground. Horror struck him and he walked faster to see who it was. He noticed it was Caroline. She was in a deep sleep. Stefan knelt down and softly shook her.

"Caroline." he whispered. "Wake up."

Her eyes shot open, groggy and confused from sleep she looked around.

"Stefan?" she murmured.

He helped her up; she looked at him rubbing her eyes.

"Why are you out here so late?" he asked concerned.

"I could ask you the same thing." she shot back.

"I needed to clear my head. What's your reason? Damon got too tired so you decided you would leave him alone for now?" he snapped. He was angry and as soon as those words left his mouth, he deeply regretted them.

The look of hurt that crossed Caroline's features made Stefan angry at himself for saying such hurtful and idiotic things. Caroline cleared her throat, crossed her arms over her chest and turned her gaze toward the lake. The moonlight reflected off of it, casting a bright but dim glow to everything.

"Actually no." she turned her gaze back to him, arms still crossed. "I came out here after our little encounter in the hallway and I must have fallen asleep." she had a tone to her voice that told him she was angry with him for snapping at her.

"Caroline -"

"By the way I didn't sleep with Damon." she interrupted. "I went into his room to see where he had been all day before going to bed. So you of all people should not be angry with me because we're not together Stefan. You cannot control who I'm around and what I do. Even if I do hangout with your brother, the whole jealousy act is getting really old, and I'm sure Katherine minds that her boyfriend is getting jealous of his brother and whatever I am to you."

She took a deep breath and let out a frustrated sigh. "Stefan you make me so angry sometimes." she turned her back to him and started walking, running her hands in her hair before turning back and walking back over to him. "I mean really, you infuriate me sometimes. We used to be good with each other, we used to laugh and smile more. Now we barely even speak unless it's the awkward hello. You promised me that you would help me get back home. I've been gone for three months now Stefan and I'm still freaking out because I have no clue how to get back. You said you would try everything to get me back home." she paused and looked at him. "Well?" she raised her hands up as if to question him. "What happened to that Stefan? What happened to him? Because I miss him. I can't stand this Stefan. Ever since your little girl toy Katherine came here you've changed, you're not the same anymore."

She stopped to catch her breath, her eyes started to well with tears and she sighed trying to reassure herself to continue. "So please, inform me when the old Stefan comes back, tell me when my friend returns." with that Caroline turned and started walking back toward the house. She stopped abruptly. "And another thing." she said, taking a few steps towards him. "You shouldn't be getting mad at me for the whole Damon thing because for all I know you could have already been with Katherine in that way. So don't you dare insinuate Damon into this." she turned and looked up at the house before walking toward it, stopping when she felt Stefan wrap his large hand around her slender arm.

"Caroline-"

"Let go of me." she interrupted, trying to get out of his grasp. She looked into his eyes. "Stefan," she warned. "Let go of me."

Stefan pulled her toward him and roughly pushed her against the trunk of a tree, moving his face closer to hers. She could feel his breath against her face and the scent of his cologne intoxicated her nose. Her breath hitched and a soft sigh escaped her lips as he moved his hand and gently caressed her face.

"Stefan." his name came out more like a sigh but she cursed herself for how weak she sounded.

Stefan smirked at the weakness in her voice; he still had that effect on her. He moved his lips closer to her ear. "I came to find you and tell you something."

"What did you want to tell me?"

"I needed you to know that I-I'm sorry." he breathed.

She looked into his eyes. "Stefan." she looked at him more questionably. She placed her hand on his cheek. "It's alright I forgive you. I just hope that you forgive me too for anything I've done that may have hurt you."

"There is nothing that you could have done that would have hurt me." he said sincerely.

He looked into her beautiful blue eyes before glancing down at her lips; he raised his arm and placed it to the right, above her head, putting all his weight on it by leaning against it. His eyes still focused on her lips. Caroline noticed this and glanced at his lips before looking up into his green eyes. She shifted her gaze back to his lips, placing her slender hand on his cheek and moving toward him, pressing her lips to his in a sweet kiss. She felt him respond and kiss her back, when they broke apart they both had a smile on their faces.

"Good night Stefan." Caroline said sweetly.

He smiled. "Good night Caroline."

She returned his smile, and gave him a small wave before leaving and heading toward the house and slipping into her dreams of the current events that had gone on in her life recently.

Caroline woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She was very excited for later tonight, because it was the night of the Founders' ball. And with the events that happened with Stefan the night before she wondered what would happen with them. Once her maid helped her get dressed, Caroline made her way toward the door and opened it. Startled at who was standing in front of her.

"Katherine, you startled me." she said nervously. "But good morning!" she managed to say more cheery.

"Stay away from Stefan and Damon." Katherine said as she entered Caroline's room, pointing her index finger at her.

"Excuse me? You can't tell me what to do."

Katherine made the sound of what sounded like a growl. "You will stay away from them, they're mine." she said as she took a step toward her. "Say it, you will stay away from Stefan and Damon." Katherine said as she stared straight into Caroline's eyes trying to compel her, but it wasn't working.

"No, I won't. You are not the boss of me. I'm free to do and be with whoever I want."

Katherine was about to say something but was interrupted by a voice, causing the two women to turn in the direction of who was speaking.

"Caroline!-oh good morning Katherine." Stefan said as he glanced from Katherine to Caroline, noticing the tension. "I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"

Caroline smiled at him. "Oh, no Stefan you weren't. We were just talking."

Stefan smiled back. "Alright, great. Caroline I just came to see how you were doing."

Caroline smiled at his concern. "That's so sweet of you. I'm fine though. How are yo-"

"Actually Stefan," Katherine interrupted. "I just came to say good morning to Miss Forbes and she started yelling at me and saying how I should stay away from you and that you and Damon were hers."

Caroline was shocked, how could Katherine just lie like that. Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes, while crossing her arms over her chest. Stefan couldn't actually believe her.

"Well, do something about it." Katherine ordered.

Stefan glanced at Caroline and saw her expression. "Katherine, please stop. Stop putting words into Caroline's mouth."

The look that came over Katherine's face made Caroline almost burst into laughter. She was outraged for Stefan defending her, Caroline could tell. Katherine scoffed and stormed off down the hall, Caroline and Stefan glaring after her.

"Thank you, for defending me." Caroline said gratefully.

Stefan took a few steps towards her and gently closed the door behind him. He walked over to her, his face inches apart from hers.

"I would-will do anything to protect you Care. And I will keep my promise and do anything to get you back home."

Caroline looked up at him and into his light forest green eyes. "Thank you." it was just over a whisper, but Stefan heard her.

They both smiled at each other. "So," Stefan said, "Tonight is the Founder's Ball." he placed one of his hands on her shoulders. "Are you excited?" he continued.

Caroline nodded, a big grin falling on her lips. "Do you even have to ask?" she laughed lightly. "Of course I'm excited!"

Stefan laughed along with her. "Good, that's good." he nodded.

Caroline smiled at him and walked toward her bedroom door, opening it and peeking her head out to see if anyone was around. Once she found her result she closed the door and walked back over to Stefan, with a mischievous look in her eyes. She walked over to him and placed one of her hands on his cheek, she smiled at him.

"So." she paused. "Stefan Salvatore," she continued. "Do you have anyone accompanying you to the Founder's Ball?" she asked with a seductive smile.

Stefan nodded. "Yes, Caroline Forbes, I do." Stefan watched as her smile fell.

"Oh." she looked down. "May I ask who it is?" she questioned, as she removed her hand from his cheek.

Stefan caught her hand before she could bring it back to her side. He brought it toward his lips and gingerly kissed her wrist. "It is you Caroline." he said, his lips lightly brushing against the skin of her wrist before his eyes met hers.

She smiled and pulled her wrist away and moved closer to him, her face inches from his, their noses brushing against each other. "Ask me again." she whispered.

Stefan sighed as a smile graced his lips. "Caroline Forbes, will you accompany me to the Founder's Ball?"

Caroline nodded. "Of course I will Stefan Salvatore!"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling Caroline closer to him. Caroline smiled back and kissed his lips. The kiss became very heated, very fast. It was passionate, full of love and longing and unspoken words. The pair made their way to Caroline's bed and Stefan gently laid her down, he hovered over her and began to kiss her neck. Caroline ran her hands down his back and then back up, placing them around his neck and in his hair. He went from kissing her neck to kissing her clavicle. Caroline moaned and that only made him move up to her mouth and kiss her with all the love and passion he could muster. Caroline gasped as he moved his hand up her skirts, and up to her thigh. Caroline shifted under him; her leg hit the lower part of his abdomen, causing a groan to escape Stefan's lips. He moved back to her neck, kissing, sucking and nibbling.

"Stefan..." Caroline moaned. She sighed in pleasure. "Stefan..." she seemed to be breathing hard, she was out of breath."W-we need-need to stop." she stuttered as a sigh soon followed. "We need to stop." she said breathing hard.

He pulled away from her, his lips pink and swollen. "Sorry." he smiled down at her. "I got a little carried away."

She smiled back up at him. "Yes you did." she said seriously, making her expression in a disapproving manner. The corners of her mouth curved up in a smile and soon the rest of her mouth was smiling, showing her perfect white teeth. "But I enjoyed it."

Stefan laughed lightly. "That's good to hear."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Miss Forbes? Mr. Salvatore would like to speak with you." said Caroline's maid.  
>Stefan looked down at Caroline, his brows furrowed.<p>

"Mr. Salvatore?" Caroline asked her eyes never leaving Stefan's.

"Yes ma'am, Giuseppe Salvatore."

Caroline looked at Stefan, now she was the one whose eye brows were furrowed. "I-I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright, he asks for you to meet him in his office."

Caroline looked at Stefan. "Why does he want to see me? Did I do something wrong? What if he wants me to leave? Or what if Katherine said something?" Caroline babbled.

Stefan chuckled and caressed her cheek. "Care, calm down. My father has always been fond of you. Don't worry" he kissed her forehead. "Alright?"

Caroline nodded. "You're right. He has always been fond of me; I mean he likes me way more than he likes Katherine. Who wouldn't, I mean seriously who wouldn't love me?" she said in a joking matter.

"I do."

Caroline looked at him shocked. "You what?"

"I-"

"Miss Forbes, I'm sorry to bother you again but Mr. Salvatore insists that you see him now."

Caroline looked toward the door, then back at Stefan. "Alright, I'm coming." she moved out from under the younger Salvatore. "Stefan, what was it you were saying?"

He shook his head. "It's alright, I'll just tell you later tonight."

"Okay." Caroline said as she moved her face towards his and kissed his lips, she pulled away only to have Stefan pull her back to him and kiss her more passionately. Caroline groaned. "Ugh please don't do this to me now. I have to leave." she said against his lips.

Stefan let her pull away; he rose from the bed and leaned down toward her ear. "Save me a dance tonight, alright?" he whispered.

Caroline nodded. "Of course I will." she smiled and then left the room.

As Caroline walked down the hall she heard her bedroom door open and then close, knowing that Stefan had left. She knocked on Mr. Salvatore's office door.

"Mr. Salvatore? It's me, Caroline."

"Come in dear."

Caroline opened the door. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," he smiled at her. "Is one of my sons accompanying you to the ball tonight?"

Caroline nodded. "Yes Sir, Stefan is."

Mr. Salvatore nodded. "Mhm. Good, good."

There was a silence between the two.

"Do you have anything to wear?"

That had never come to her mind. "No Sir, I have no idea what to wear on such an occasion."

He nodded. "Alright, I will have your maid get you one of my wife's dresses."

Caroline was shocked, no, she couldn't. She couldn't wear one of their late mother's dresses. She wouldn't feel right. "Oh no, Mr. Salvatore, you don't need to I-I wouldn't feel-"

"Please dear, it would be fine. You remind me of her, and Stefan seems to be quite fond of you."

Caroline smiled at the mention of the younger Salvatore.

"I will have your maid look through my wife's things for the perfect dress for you."

Caroline smiled. "Alright, thank you Mr. Salvatore!"

"My pleasure dear. Now go on, go get prepared for tonight."

Caroline smiled and thanked him once more before leaving his office.

Caroline sat on her bed and waited for her maid to bring in Mrs. Salvatore's dress. She heard a quiet knock.

"Come in!"

The door opened and Caroline's maid entered, holding a beautiful dress. Her maid undressed her and then helped Caroline into it. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. The dress was a duchess draped empire gown, it was a light metallic grey, strapless, a low V neckline, with jeweled detail by the right breast and a black grosgrain back tie. Her hair was up, with a few curls falling down around her face. The Founder's Ball was going to be held at the Salvatore's mansion, in their ballroom.

Once she had looked at her appearance one more time for approval, she left her room and made her way toward the ballroom. Guests had already arrived and she knew that both Mr. Salvatore and his sons had gone to greet their guests. As she entered through the doors of the ballroom her eyes fell on the two young men talking with each other. They both turned toward her once they noticed everyone else was as well. Four sets of eyes fell on her, one which was a piercing light blue and the second was a light forest green. Caroline smiled at the two of them, a smile spread across both the Salvatore brothers' lips. She made her way toward them, and as she did heads turned as she passed. Stefan felt his breath hitch as she walked towards him and his brother. Once she reached Damon and Stefan she smiled at both of them.

"Good evening you two."

"Good evening Caroline." Stefan said.

"You look ravishing tonight Caroline." Damon smirked.

Caroline smiled at him. "Thank you Damon, you look handsome as always."

He smiled and nodded at her in gratitude. Caroline turned toward Stefan and opened her mouth to speak, when the atmosphere in their little conversation changed as a certain brunette came over to them.

"Well, well Caroline, looks like you're the attraction to this party; everyone has their eyes on you!"

Caroline didn't know what to say, so she smiled politely. "You look wonderful tonight Katherine." she tried her best to sound cheery.

Katherine smiled. "Why thank you, I could say the same for you." She finished, as she took a sip of her champagne. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must steal away Damon from you two." she took Damon's hand and lead him away.

They watched the two leave, once they had Stefan turned to Caroline and smiled. "You look magnificent tonight Care!"

She returned his smile. "Why thank you Stefan Salvatore." she said, taking a step towards him and fiddled with his tie. "You don't look so bad yourself." she said. She patted his chest and then winked, before turning around and walking toward a waiter and grabbing a champagne flute from him. Stefan stared after her; he noticed that she went to go speak with his father.

"...Well what do you think we should do?"

"I am not sure."

"How can you not be sure Giuseppe? How are we going to stop then, how will we stop these dreadful creatures of the darkness?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Salvatore? I'm truly sorry for interrupting, but may I ask you something?"

He excused himself from his conversation. "Yes dear, of course. What is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering if there was anything that I could do to repay you? For letting me wear your wife's dress, for your gracious hospitality and just." she paused. "Just thank you for everything."

"Please Miss Forbes, it was my pleasure. You are very welcome, and I don't mind at all. You are a great house guest, and you can stay as long as you would like. You are very kind and I am so grateful that you have been around us. Caroline, just having you in our home has made a big difference to what it was like before. As you can tell, our home has been missing a feminine touch since my wife passed. You're personality and presence has made me and my sons much happier. We are all very fond of you, especially Stefan." he smiled. "So thank you, because without you." he sighed. "We probably would not have been able to make it through."

Caroline smiled. "Well-"

She didn't even get to continue because Mr. Salvatore turned and walked away, talking with more guests. Caroline looked stunned, she looked around, unable to find Stefan. Her eyes landed on Damon, who was talking with Katherine. She purposefully walked over to the pair.

"Damon." She greeted. "May I dance with you?"

She tried her best to ignore the harsh glare from Katherine.

He turned to her. "How could I not accept your offer? I would never say no to you Caroline."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. He placed his hand on her lower back and grabbed her hand with his, and she placed her other hand on his shoulder. They moved to the soft instrumental music. Damon smiled at her, and Caroline returned it.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" she asked.

He nodded. "I am now that I'm dancing with you."

Caroline chuckled. "Did Katherine get too tedious for you?"

Damon scoffed. "Let's just say that I'd rather spend the rest of my evening with you."

Caroline laughed lightly, as they continued on dancing.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Caroline nodded. "Yes. Very much so, I was looking for Stefan earlier but I could not find him."

"Oh he's probably chatting with the guests as usual _Saint Stefan_ does."

Caroline nodded.

They continued on dancing until the music stopped, the couples retreating off the dance floor. Caroline smiled at Damon.

"Thank you for taking some time out of your busy night to dance with me Damon."

"It was my pleasure Caroline." He leaned towards her face and kissed her on the cheek. "Now go find Stefan." He spoke softly, his lips brushed against her cheek, causing Caroline to blush.

She squeezed his hand. "Alright."

She walked away, her eyes searching for Stefan. She spotted him talking to a girl who seemed a few years younger than him. Caroline tried to ignore the pain of jealousy that surged through her as she made her way over to them. She noticed the girl had stopped talking as she saw her approach. The girl stared at Caroline as she made her way toward Stefan. Stefan turned and followed the girl's gaze to see what had caught her attention, a smile gracing his face as he realized who it was.

"Caroline." he opened his arm and encircled it around her waist as she stood beside him. "Where were you?" he asked while looking at her.

"Oh I was just speaking with your father, before sharing a dance with your brother."

Stefan nodded and Caroline noticed the hint of jealousy in his eyes. The girl he was talking to before cleared her throat, causing Stefan and Caroline to turn their attention toward her.

"Oh right." Stefan said. "Caroline, this is Lizzie Stormwood, a good family friend of ours. Her family was also one of the founders."

Caroline smiled at her.

"Lizzie, this is Caroline Forbes." Stefan said as he motioned to Caroline.

Lizzie smiled at Caroline, before a confused frown came across her face. "Wait, Forbes? Like Sheriff Forbes? Are you related to him?" she asked, turning toward Caroline.

Caroline was silent for moment. "Uh-"

"She suffers from memory loss." Stefan said, coming to her rescue. "Head trauma." he said as he motioned toward his head.

Lizzie gasped. "Oh my, are you alright now?"

Caroline nodded. "Yes, I am. Thanks for your concern Lizzie."

Lizzie smiled.

"But I hope you don't mind if I steal Stefan away from you." Caroline inquired, taking Stefan's hand. "I promised him a dance."

Lizzie nodded. "Oh no, please go ahead!" she smiled.

Caroline took Stefan's hand and started leading him away. She looked over her shoulder. "It was nice meeting you Lizzie!"

Lizzie smiled. "It was nice meeting you too Caroline!"

The couple walked over onto the dance floor. Stefan smiled at the beautiful blonde in front of him.

"What?" Caroline asked sweetly. "What are you smiling at?"

"You really amaze me Caroline. It's nice to see you happy. It's nice to see that you'll happily meet my family friends."

Caroline smiled at him. "Well, you make me happy Stefan and I know that your family friends mean a lot to you. So I'll do whatever makes you happy, because you mean a lot to me."

He grabbed her hand and held it in his; he placed his other hand on the small of her back. Caroline placed her hand on his shoulder and they started to dance along with the other couples.

"Stefan, can I ask you something?" Caroline questioned.

Stefan nodded. "Of course Care, you can ask me anything."

Caroline took a deep breath, preparing herself for the answer before continuing. "How long ago did your mother pass away?"

She felt Stefan stiffen at the question and saw his eyes sadden at the mention of his mother.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked the question. Oh I'm sorry for bringing it up. I shouldn't have mentioned-"

"Caroline, Caroline." Stefan interrupted, calming her down. "It's alright. I was just surprised." He paused and looked at her inventively. "She passed away when I was very young. I must have only been a couple of years old. Why do you ask?"

"When I was talking to your father he said that I reminded him of her, and that if I had never came to your house then all of you probably wouldn't have been able to make it through." she looked at Stefan just to see how he would react. "What did he mean?"

Stefan smiled at her. "Caroline, my father has never really recovered from the death of my mother. He may put on an act so that people think he has, but he hasn't. So I guess he is just glad that Damon and I found you."

Caroline nodded. "What about you? Do you miss her?"

Stefan shrugged. "I don't really remember her. I only know what she looks like from pictures. But I will always miss my mother, even if I never really knew her."

Caroline nodded. "Alright, let's change the subject onto something a little happier!"

Stefan chuckled. "Alright, and what would that be?"

Caroline grinned. "How about we get out of here?"

Stefan nodded. "I could go for that."

He dropped her hand and led them off of the dance floor, his arm still draped protectively around her waist. They exited the ballroom and made their way down the hall, away from all the commotion of the party.

"You look beautiful in my mother's gown Caroline." Stefan whispered in her ear. "You always look beautiful."

Caroline smiled gratefully. She felt his lips brush against her ear, causing shivers to cascade down her spine. Her smile grew as he continued on complimenting her. He placed feathery kisses on her neck, Caroline laughed softly.

"Stefan Salvatore, if I didn't know better I would say that you are trying to bed me!"

Stefan laughed wholeheartedly. "Oh Caroline, I would never to such a thing! Unless my tactics are working?" he smiled and looked down at her cheekily. "Besides," he said leaning towards her ear again. "We need to finish what we started earlier." he finished.

Caroline smiled. "Well," she said looking deep in thought. "I suppose that we could." her smile grew wider as she noticed a big grin grace Stefan's lips. "But," Caroline started, Stefan's grin started to fall. "Only if you promise to stay the whole night this time." she finished.

Stefan's smile completely fell. "Again Caroline, I am truly sorry about leaving last time. This time I promise that I won't, I will never leave you."

Caroline nodded firmly. "Oh relax, I was completely kidding. But it's good to know that." she looked down the hall and the back at Stefan.

Her eyes fell on his lips and she pulled him down in a kiss. He responded to the kiss by deepening it and pushing Caroline against the wall. Caroline pulled away reluctantly, but trailed her hand down his arm and grabbed his hand, leading him toward her room. She opened the door and took a step in, turning to face Stefan once again. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before speaking.

"Well, goodnight." she had a cheeky smile on her lips. "I had a wonderful time with you tonight." she turned to leave but felt Stefan grab her hand.

"Hey, I'm not letting you get off that easy. You made a promise to-" he was cut short by Caroline kissing him.

They pulled apart and Caroline smiled up at him.

Stefan chuckled. "Oh you little..." he trailed off with a smile on his face.

Caroline laughed and grabbed his tie, pulling him into her room. He barely had time to close the door behind him, before Caroline began kissing him again.

"Mhm, someone's eager." Stefan said between kisses.

"You have no idea." Caroline breathed.

She bushed his suit jacket off over his shoulders and felt Stefan fiddle with the zipper of her dress. Caroline turned around and let Stefan un-zip her dress, it fell to a pool of fabric around her feet. She stepped out of it and picked up the dress, walking toward a chair and placing the dress over it. She turned back to Stefan and walked back over to him, a seductive smile on her lips. She kissed him and he kissed back. Caroline undid his tie and pulled away from the kiss as she started unbuttoning his shirt with trembling fingers.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked.

He seemed concerned and it made Caroline smile. She placed both hands on his chest and looked up at him with a smile. Caroline quickly looked back down at her hands on his chest, before nodding and looked back up at him once more.

She rubbed her hands on his chest. "I've never been more certain."

They both smiled at each other before Stefan leaned down and kissed her. It didn't take long for the kiss to get heated again. Stefan moved to her neck, causing Caroline to release a pleasurable sigh as her hands roamed through his hair. Stefan pulled away from her neck and looked into her blue eyes.

"I love you."

Caroline looked stunned. "What?"

"I love you, and I am not saying this because of what we are about to do. I actually mean it. I love you, I love you more than words can describe." He paused and took in a breath. "I-I have been holding these feelings in for so long because I feared that you wouldn't feel the same way. But now, now I must tell you how I feel, I need to be honest with you because of all the times that you've been honest with me." he paused to catch his breath and collect his thoughts.

Caroline stared into his light forest green eyes, anticipating what he was going to say next.

He stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "I've never met a woman quite like you. I look at you and I see an Angel. I touch your skin and my entire body ignites. I kiss you and I know that I'm falling in love." he stared into her eyes, "I love you Caroline Forbes." he said confidently.

She looked up at him, shock and relief ran through her veins. Shock at his sudden confession and relief that he finally told her how he felt, and that they feel the same way about each other.

She took a deep breath. "Stefan Salvatore." a smile crossing her lips as she spoke his name. "You are an amazing man. You make me feel-" she sighed. "I can't even describe it, all I know is that you make me happy, you make me feel special. I can't breathe when I'm with you. My heart flutters at how polite and how much of a gentleman you are. I melt at the simple little gestures that you do. Your smile," -her smile grew. - "Don't even get me started on your wonderful smile. When you smile I can't help but smile back. You are the most amazing person that I know and that I will ever meet. I love that I can trust you and am honest with you. I love how you make me feel safe and I know that you would protect me from anything that may harm me. The only word I can say that describes the emotion I feel towards you is love." she grabbed both of his hands and held them in hers. "I love you too Stefan Salvatore."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down bringing his mouth to hers. Caroline pushed Stefan's shirt over his broad shoulders, moving her hands over his bare chest and into his hair, as Stefan shrugged his shirt off of his arms. Caroline's hands moved from his neck down to his breeches, unzipping them and pushing them down his legs. Stefan stepped out of them and they stumbled to her bed, never disconnecting the kiss. Stefan lay Caroline gently down on the bed as he hovered over her. He stared down at her, admiring the way her breasts looked bound by her corset. They continued kissing as their undergarments were removed and tossed to the floor. Soft moans escaped both of their mouths, as they began to make love. Moans escaped their mouths as a pleasure so divine enveloped them. Caroline's hands ran up and down his strong, muscular back as he kissed her neck. Both about to reach the edge of bliss.

Caroline's head rested against Stefan's bare chest, her fingers drawing circles. She could hear his heart beating, causing her to think of that dreadful thought. Soon his heart would stop and he would become a "creature of the night." She couldn't let that happen. But if she didn't let that happen then there would be no future Stefan Salvatore, there would be no _Elena's_ Stefan. She had to at least prepare him for what was going to happen, she had to warn him. Stefan rested his chin on Caroline's head.

"What are you thinking about?" Stefan asked as he held her in his arms. He stroked her arm lovingly.

Caroline looked up at him, uncertain of how she was going to tell him the news that he would soon become what his father and the founders of Mystic Falls were killing.

"You trust me right?"

Stefan looked at her, confused. "Yes, of course I do Caroline. Why would you even question that? What's wrong? What has gotten you all worked up?"

She sighed. "If I tell you something that sounds crazy, will you promise that you'll believe me?"

Stefan nodded. "Yes, I promise. Now just tell me, please, you're making me worried."

Caroline closed her eyes and exhaled. "Your father and the others are after the creatures of the night right?"

Stefan nodded. "I don't seem to follow where you're going with this?"

"What if I told you that in the future, you are there, with me?" Caroline continued,

Stefan's confusion grew. "What do you mean?"

"What if Katherine turned you into a creature of the darkness-or night, whatever they're called?"

"How would she do that? To do that she would have to be one herself, and she isn't."

"Well, that's what you think Stefan. But she actually is. And for her to turn you into one, you need to get closer with her and for that to happen." she paused and took a deep breath, and cast her gaze to her hands that was still resting on his chest. She couldn't look Stefan in the eyes. "You will have to become intimate with her."

Stefan looked down at her with a ludicrous look etched on his features. "I don't understand how you would expect me to do that." he paused and waited for her to say something, but Caroline remained silent. "I just told you that I love you," his voice rising as he spoke. "We just made love and now you are telling me that I need to be with someone else." he scowled at her. "I don't get it Caroline, you want me to become something that my father hates- that the whole town hates and are trying to kill. You want me to become one so that I will be with you in the future?" his voice had grown louder. He was clearly upset and unpleased with what she had told him, which was understandable.

"No." Caroline replied.

"What-"

"I mean yes." she let out an aggravated sigh. "I know that you're confused but please, just try to understand that I can't screw up right now. If I mess something up its like butterfly effect, it could screw up the whole future. I can't have that happen, Stefan. I need everything to happen like how they are supposed to happen, which means that you _and_ Damon have to become vampires, and _Katherine_is the one who has to change you both."

Stefan looked at her the anger slowly fading from him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Caroline, you cannot ask me to do that. I don't think I will be able to be around Katherine, let alone _be_with her. Especially when you're around, I would feel too guilty. Just knowing that you asked me to do it, but knowing that you really don't want me to be with her. I can't Care, I really can't. I love you too much to hurt you like that."

Caroline nodded. "I know, I know." she finally looked back up at him and into his eyes. "I know that it's going to be hard, alright, it will be." she placed her right hand on his cheek, caressing it. "But I want you to know that I'll try my best to be fine with it." she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She pulled away, a smile on her lips, hand still resting on his cheek. "What I want is for you to just go along with it alright, please for me just do this. Okay?"

Stefan wrapped his arms around her tighter and nodded.

Caroline smiled. "Thank you so much!" she was ecstatic and kissed him again, this time more passionately. "And I know that she will be a complete pain, but we could still be together. We could meet in each other's rooms once everyone has gone to bed, we could meet by the lake at dusk. Whenever, we'll still be together alright?"

Stefan nodded. "I guess, as long as I get to see you in this state and _be with you_ like this." Stefan said as he leaned closer to her, noses touching as his lips brushed against hers.

He swiftly flipped them so that he was on top of her.

Caroline laughed. "Oh believe me; we will be doing this a lot. But only if vampire you can control his urges."

Stefan nodded. "I'm sure I can."

He leaned down and kissed her again, moving down to her neck and then to her clavicle.

"Stefan, you already have me. There is no need for you to keep doing this." Caroline laughed.

"I want to." he replied between kisses.

His hands moved up her sides from under the sheets and started tickling her. Caroline squealed as laughter left her lips. He continued on tickling her as her laughter filled the room. A grin spread across Stefan's lips at the sound of her enjoyment.

"Stefan!" Caroline laughed. "Stop, please." she giggled.

There was a knock on the door, causing the couple to quiet down.

"Who is it?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline, it's Damon." they heard from behind the thick wooden door.

"And Lizzie!" a chirping voice added.

Caroline smiled up at Stefan. "Oh um," Stefan's finger traced her side. "Can you give me a-" his fingers tickled her stomach, causing Caroline to squeal and laugh. "Minute?" Caroline finished.

Damon and Lizzie looked at each other, confusion on both of their faces, until they heard Caroline whisper.

"Stefan stop." she giggled.

Then a knowing smile spread across their faces.

"Actually Caroline, we can come back later." Lizzie said.

"Oh no, Lizzie,-Damon-, it's alright I'll be ready in a minute. Just give me a second."

Caroline got out from under Stefan and sat at the edge of the bed, getting up onto her feet until Stefan grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"No, not yet. They can wait, I want you to stay here with me." he said as he pulled her down and pressed his lips to hers.

Caroline sighed. "Mhm, I'd love to but I need to see what they want. We need to get ready for the rest of the night."

She got up, wrapped the bed sheet around her, and quickly fixed her hair before going to the door and opened it a little, peeking her head out.

"What's up you two?" Caroline asked, smiling.

Lizzie smiled back at her. "Well, Damon and I were wondering if you wanted to come with us for a nice moon lit walk tonight? Before I have to leave."

"Oh I would love to!"

"Great! Now I guess we should let you and Stefan get-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but Miss Stormwood your father requests that you come with him to the carriage."

Lizzie nodded. "Alright thank you."

The maid excused herself and left. Lizzie turned back to Damon and Caroline. "Well, I guess I must go. I hope that you three enjoy your walk." she smiled and waved to them before leaving.

Damon turned his attention to Caroline and smirked. "Seems like you and baby brother, Stefan have been busy."

Caroline rolled her eyes and laughed. "Damon, please just give it a rest. Let us get ready and then we'll meet you out on the porch in a few minutes."

He nodded. "Alright, but hurry up Blondie. I don't like to be kept waiting, especially if it has to do with you undressed and wrapped in a sheet, tempting me." he smirked at her shocked expression and walked away.

Caroline stood there for a moment, a smirk on her lips and shook her head from side to side, letting out a small giggle. "Oh Damon, always with the sexual humor." she said as she walked back to Stefan, who was still lying down on the bed.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Well they invited us for a walk. Until Lizzie had to leave, so it will just be Damon, you and I."

Stefan let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Come on get up." Caroline said as she tapped his legs. "Get up, come on!" she went over to the side of the bed and reached for Stefan's hands.

Grabbing them in an attempt to pull him up, only working the opposite, Stefan pulled her down towards him. Caroline shrieked as she fell to the soft covers of the bed and moved to Stefan, she sat on top of him, legs spread horizontally over his torso. Her hands rested on his chest, she leaned down towards his ear, her hair falling over her shoulders and in front of her face.

"If you get up now, the faster we can go for a walk." she whispered. "Then," she continued. "We can come back to bed." she paused and ran her hand through her hair, to get it away from her face. "And I'll prove to you just how much I love you." she finished.

She heard Stefan gulp and she pulled away with a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Well then, what will it be?"

Stefan rose up of the pillows, and sat up, Caroline still sitting on his lower torso. "Let's get dressed then." He said, looking down at her.

Caroline smiled. Her legs snaked around his hips and she kissed him passionately. "Just being around you turns me on, Stefan Salvatore." she whispered in his ear once again.

Stefan smirked and he moved closer to her, his lips attacked her neck with kisses.

He moved up to her ear, "I'm always turned on when you are near me, in your scandalous dresses, tempting me, enticing me to come over to you and do things that would make your head spin." he whispered.

His hands moved down to her hips, he gripped them tightly and pushed her down on him.

Caroline moaned. "Mhm, and now who's the one doing the tempting." she said as she let out a deep breath.

Stefan moved his lips to her mouth and kissed her passionately, lovingly. Caroline kissed him back; she pulled away and smiled down at him.

"Stefan Salvatore, I know what you're trying to do and it will not work!"

Stefan looked fake shocked. "Oh and what is it I'm trying to do?"

"You're trying to distract me, thinking that I will forget about our walk with Damon."

He looked at her. "I would never do such a thing."

"Come on, let's go."

Caroline started to get off of him, only to have Stefan grab her arm and pull her back towards him.

"Five more minutes." he said as he brought his lips to hers. "Damon can wait that long." he spoke between kisses.

Caroline shook her head and pulled away. "No, come on. Let's get dressed."

She got off of him and began to get dressed into one of her day dresses. She turned to see Stefan still sitting in the bed, staring at her.

"Stefan." she warned, "get up, come on, and get dressed. Or I'll leave you and go with Damon instead."

"Okay, just don't leave me." he said as he got up and got started getting dressed.

"I won't, don't worry. But don't you ever leave me."

Stefan looked at her. "I will never, ever leave you Caroline." he said as he slipped his right arm through its proper sleeve.

Caroline had finished dressing and walked over to him. "Promise? Promise me that you never will. Promise me that you'll remember this conversation and promise me that you will remember everything that we have had, every moment that we've shared. Promise me that you'll remember all of it."

Stefan looked at her, his brows furrowed in confusion. He started buttoning up his shirt. "Care, what are talking about? What do you-."

"Just promise me Stefan." Caroline interrupted.

Stefan nodded. "I promise."

Caroline nodded in agreement. "Good." she helped him finish buttoning his shirt.

Once they were done, Caroline grabbed his hand and led him to the door. Only to have Stefan stop walking and pull her to him, giving her a quick sweet kiss on the lips.

"I love you." he whispered.

Caroline smiled. "I love you too." Stefan smiled back and squeezed her hand. Caroline squeezed back tighter. "Come on, let's go. We're going to be late."

Soon days passed into weeks, which passed into months. Stefan had listened to what Caroline said and had gotten closer with Katherine. Caroline and Stefan meeting in the mid of night once the house was quiet and still and everyone had fallen asleep. They would have secret meetings by the lake, in each other's rooms and in the out skirts of town. Last night, Caroline had heard that Katherine had been taken away because Mr. Salvatore had found out she was a vampire, by putting vervain in Stefan's drink, making it go through his blood. Stefan had told Caroline what his father and the rest of the founders' were going to do with all the vampires.  
><em><br>"They are going to gather them all and then put all of them in a tomb under the church and burn it to the ground. They will take Katherine, but Damon and I plan to save her." he had said, sounding so determined.  
><em>

_"And when do they plan on doing this?" she had questioned. "When do you plan on saving her?"  
><em>

_"Tomorrow night." he had answered._

So Caroline had told herself that she was going to follow them, and that's exactly what she did. She waited till she heard the two Salvatore brothers' whispers in the hall and waited till they had passed her room, before she exited her room and followed them. They led her to the forest, where she hid in the bushes and watched as they tried to free Katherine from the tomb. Suddenly there was shouting and the sound of a gun fire rang out in the darkness. Caroline saw Damon fall to the ground, she clasped her hand over her mouth to muffle the scream that was about to escape it. Then she saw Stefan pick up a gun and she shook her head more ferociously.

"Stefan! No!" she screamed as another gun shot rang and she saw him fall to the ground. "Stefan!" she screamed.

Caroline ran over to Stefan and Damon. She was breathing hard, she knew that they had to die to become vampires but she never thought that it would be like this, and that it would be this painful to watch. She moved over to Damon first, his eyes were closed and she gently placed her hand on his face.

"Damon?" she spoke softly. "Damon, wake up!"

He didn't move. A sob escaped her lips and she pulled his lifeless, limp body to her and hugged him. She kissed him on the cheek and placed him back down. Then Caroline went over to Stefan. Her sobs fell hard as she stared down at his lifeless body. She crouched down and held him in her arms as she rocked back and forth softly.

"Oh god, Stefan." she cried. "Wake up, please, please wake up." she begged. When there was no response she cried harder and kissed his lifeless lips. "We will be together again. I love you."

Caroline rose to her feet and walked back to the Salvatore's estate. She went straight to Stefan's room and changed out of her dress and into one of Stefan's shirts. Caroline lay on Stefan's bed and cried until she could no longer. She eventually fell asleep and dreamt of all the memories she and Stefan shared.

She awoke to the sound of his bedroom door opening, her eyes fluttered open and she shot up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of her groggy eyes. She noticed a figure standing at the edge of the bed.

"Stefan?" she rose from his bed and ran over to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him senseless.

"I didn't know if I'd see you again! I didn't think you'd come back." she said between kisses. "I knew it would be hard to see that happen to you but I didn't think it would be _that_hard." she kissed him once more, before hugging him tightly. "Oh I missed you!" she kissed him once again. "I missed you so much! I love you, I love you." she cried into his shoulder.

"Caroline." it was the first he had spoken since he came back. "Shh, baby, it's alright, I'm here." he soothed as she cried harder into his chest.

Caroline pulled away from him and looked into his green eyes as she took a deep breath. "Sorry," she apologized. "I was rambling."

Stefan smiled. "It's okay. Come here." he motion for her to come back to him and she did. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, protectively. "I'll never leave you, I promise." he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." Caroline mumbled into his neck.

The two lay on Stefan's bed, cuddling for what seemed like hours. They shared kisses frequently, both enjoying the feeling of having each other's presence around, holding each other.

"Stefan." Caroline mumbled, breaking the silence.

"Mhm." Stefan acknowledged.

"You have to drink human blood to fully complete your transition into a vampire, right?"

She felt Stefan nod. "How do you know that?" he asked, speaking softly as he kissed her cheek.

Caroline shrugged. "I just do."

Silence passed between them, before Caroline broke it again.

"Have you drunk any yet?" she questioned.

Stefan shook his head. "No."

Caroline pulled out of his grasp and sat up, turning toward him. "Drink mine." she spoke softly, but she was serious.

Stefan shook his head. "No, Caroline."

Caroline nodded and disagreed. "Yes Stefan, please. I want you to. It's the only way that I feel like I can help you."

He shook his head again. "No, there must be other ways that you can help me." he looked at her seriously. "I don't want to hurt you." He said sternly.

"You won't."

Stefan still looked reluctant.

"Please." Caroline begged. "Let me do this."

Stefan sighed, giving in. "Fine."

Caroline smiled. "Which do you prefer? My neck or wrist?"

Stefan shrugged. "Whichever."

Caroline nodded. "Neck it is then."

She moved closer to Stefan and she could feel his breathing hitch. Yup, she thought, my human sent is getting to him. This was supposed to be romantic, sensual. She moved her lips to his cheek and kissed it, and then she moved her lips to his mouth. Their mouths moved together, Stefan groaned as Caroline pulled away and moved her mouth to his neck, planting kisses. He rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent and the smell of her hair. He inwardly groaned. This was getting too much for him. Caroline heard his breathing increase and she knew it would be a matter of time before he bit her. She felt his lips kiss her jaw line and she craned her neck to the side to let him have better access. She felt his warm breath on her neck and she waited for the pain of his teeth sinking into her skin.

"Do it! Stefan, do it!"

He inhaled her scent one more time, his eyes closing with her scent intoxicating his nostrils. He bit down, and Caroline winced slightly, she let a small scream leave her lips, her eyes slid shut as his teeth broke her skin. She felt him drinking her; she felt the pressure of his mouth, sucking on her neck. Once she felt that he had had enough, she placed her hands on his shoulders, pulling him away from her.

"Stefan, baby that's enough." she tried pulling away but he held onto her. "Stefan." she warned. "Stop before you end up doing something you'll regret."

He pulled away, wiping his mouth with his hand, and then licking his lips to get any remaining blood. Caroline got up and looked for some kind of fabric to stop the bleeding of her wound. Once she had found some, she pressed it to her neck and went and cuddled with him again.

Caroline snuggled into him. "I love you." she whispered into his neck.

"I love you too." he kissed her forehead. "More than you will ever know."

A day or two passed, they had to let her blood sink into his system, for him to become a complete vampire. That night Caroline was supposed to go to Stefan's room once everyone had fallen asleep. She waited patiently and busied herself until the house was quiet and still. Caroline peeked her head out of her bedroom door and examined the hallway. She tiptoed down the hall toward Stefan's room and quietly opened his door, sneaking in and closing it just as quietly. She saw him sleeping on his bed, body wrapped in white sheets.

One of his bare legs the only thing sticking out. Caroline tiptoed over to his bed, and tickled his foot. She trailed her hand up his leg, resting on his knee as she heard a groan escaped him. She grazed her fingers along his leg, causing Stefan to stir only to relax back into sleep a few moments later. A cheeky smile spread across Caroline's lips, as she moved her hand higher up his leg, to his upper thigh. But as she did that she moved closer to him and straddled him. Another groan escaped Stefan as her hand grazed up and down his thigh, and also how she positioned herself on top of him. It was torture, cruel, physically cruel for him.

"You shouldn't do that." he informed her, his voice low and husky.

Caroline ignored him and continued touching his thigh, Stefan sighing in response.

"What are you going to do to stop me? Punish me?" she whispered.

She ground her hips down into him, causing a low growl to come from Stefan's throat, a groan soon followed. He moved so quick and smooth that Caroline hadn't even noticed they had moved. But she found herself beneath. He had flipped them; she now rested between his warm body and the place where he had just been. She blushed lightly as he ran a finger over the curve of her cheek.

"I just might have to." he responded to her earlier question. His voice low and mischievous.

He leaned down and started kissing her lips, and then moved down to her neck. Soft sighs came out of Caroline's mouth as his hands roamed her body. He flipped them again so that Caroline was on top of him. He never left her neck, but the smell of her, the sound of her blood pumping through her veins and the echoing chant of her heart beating, was intoxicating him, it was driving him insane not to sink his teeth into her beautiful neck again. He couldn't take it anymore, he pushed them up, and his movement was so fast that it was all a blur and suddenly Caroline found herself against the wall; Stefan in front of her, his hands resting on her hips, both breathing hard. She took notice to his face; red veins surrounded his eyes, his mouth open exposing his sharp fangs.

Caroline breathed hard, "Stefan."

He turned away from her, hands moving from her hips to his face, trying to hide it from her.  
>Caroline moved after him, her hands moving to his arms, trying to pull his hands away from his face.<p>

"Stefan, baby, it's okay." she soothed as she successfully removed his hands from his face.

His eyes were still the same, the vampire in him coming through. Caroline placed her hands on either side of his face.

"Baby, its okay, just breathe." she took a deep breath to show him. "Breathe." she said as he started to obey and breathe.

His face slowly went back to normal. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Caroline rubbed her finger over his cheek. "You could never hurt me." she kissed his cheek and then his lips. "I love you."

He looked at her, his eyes full of intensity, lust and desire. He advanced on her, pushing her back against the wall and kissing her hard. The kiss was hungry and full of want. With his vampire speed, he quickly removed her skimpy sleepwear. Leaving her in nothing, Stefan stared at her body, he wanted her now! He quickly removed his only piece of clothing, returning his lips to hers. He picked her up; he grew stiff as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Caroline moaned as he pressed his body even closer to hers, brought her toward his bed. Stefan moved his lips and kissed all over her body as Caroline's hands were in Stefan's hair. He breathed in, the smell of her skin, the sound of her blood rushing through her veins, he almost lost control, but he breathed and he gained control again. He moved his kisses back up to her neck and noticed that her wound was already starting to heal.

"Stefan..." Caroline breathed.

He wanted to be intimate with her again, but he doubted himself. What if you lose control and bite her again? He noticed now that he was a vampire; a lot of things were intensified, like his emotions. He also realized that she was much stronger than any normal male human. What if with your strength you hurt her? What if you break one of her bones or injure her in some way that she may never be fertile. He was brought out of his thoughts by Caroline moving her hands down his torso to his hips.

She moaned. "Stefan..."

He pulled away from her, to the foot of his bed causing her to look at him confused.

"Care," he shook his head. "I can't. I don't want to hurt you."

Caroline moved over to him. "You won't. We've done this before-"

"Yes," Stefan interrupted. "But that was before I became a vampire, and I'm much stronger now. I may hurt you in some way that could make you barren." he shook his head again. "I can't do that to you."

Caroline looked at him. "Stefan please, we can go slow and gentle. I'll let you know if you're hurting me."

Stefan nodded and soon they attacked each other, Stefan's hands roamed all over Caroline's body. Soon they were twisted in his bed sheets and moaning one another's name. Stefan had taken Caroline's advice, they went slow and gentle. And it killed him, he breathed to control his urges. But the smell of her skin, and her hair drove him crazy. That mixed with the smell of sex. It had taken everything in him not to just pound into her and keep doing that until he released. But he was glad at the pace they had gone, slow, romantic. Now Caroline lay against his chest. He lovingly kissed the top of her head.

"How are you feeling?" she asked concern in her eyes as she looked up at him.

He shrugged. "Better, I was able to control myself. So that's good."

Caroline nodded. "That's good, I'm glad." she snuggled into him and sighed in content. "I'm glad everything worked out. I'm glad that you're happy."

"Of course I'm happy, I have you. You make me happy Caroline."

Caroline smiled up at him and kissed his chest and affectionately rubbed her hand over it. She then sighed again and rested her head against his chest. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. He smells the same as future him smells, thought Caroline. She felt him tighten his hold on her and she smiled as she felt his lips touch the top of her head in a kiss. She cuddled into him more, loving the feeling of being this close to him. She wished they could stay like this forever. Suddenly an outrageous force had Caroline thrown backward against the wall. Stefan looked toward her concerned.

"Caroline?" his voice stricken with worry and fear.

She fell from the wall and scrambled to her feet. She ran toward the bed only to have an invisible force grab her from behind, making it impossible for her to reach Stefan. Caroline struggled to get out of its grasp but was unsuccessful.

"Stefan!" Caroline screamed as she fought to release herself.

"Caroline!" Stefan's loud worried voice filled the room.

He ran toward her, trying to help her but he couldn't. It was as if there was an invisible wall, separating them. He watched her struggle; there was nothing he could do. He tried to get to her but was unsuccessful once again.

"Stefan!" Caroline cried as frightened tears fell down her cheeks. "Help!"

It broke Stefan's heart to hear her sound so scared. "Caroline, I'm trying. But there's nothing I can do."

"Stefan!" She cried again, this time more frantic than before.

Caroline struggled a few more times, until she finally gave up. She heard a voice that sounded so familiar but it seemed like years since she last heard it.

"Bonnie?" Caroline murmured.

She felt this tingly numb feeling in her right hand; she looked down at it and realized that it was disappearing. She looked up at Stefan in concern. He seemed to notice her hand as well; they shared the same worried and concerned look. Suddenly the tingly numb feeling was everywhere over her body, and she knew what was happening.

"Stefan? Stefan!" Caroline screamed.

"Caroline! Caroline!" Stefan shouted frantically as he banged against the invisible divide that was preventing him from reaching her.

All sound left Caroline's ears, she looked at Stefan and only saw his silent shouts. The only voice she could hear was Bonnie's, who was chanting something in Latin. Caroline felt dizzy and light headed, and then the room went black.

**A/N:** So i know that was a pretty long chapter, and I promise, the next one wont be as long. but this story is a two-part story, so yeah. Please review and let me know what you think! :]


	2. Chapter 2

She opened her eyes, her bleary vision finally clearing and focusing on the white ceiling of her bedroom. She shot up from her bed in a startle. Her eyes darted around the room, taking in her surroundings. What the...? Where was she? She pulled back the covers of her bed and stepped onto the cold wooden floor. She examined her surroundings, taking in the yellow color of her room. She was home, but how? She remembered seeing Stefan, his expression seemed worried, concerned for her safety. Stefan, sweet, kind, and caring _Stefan_. As she thought of him, she remembered things that had happened when she had been in Mystic Falls in 1864. She remembered being with Stefan, laughing with him, and she remembered his body. She sighed. Feeling her stomach growl and her fangs contract from her gums, Caroline realized she should go hunt for some bunnies first before going to see Stefan. She got dressed and sped out of the house and ran to the woods by the Salvatore boarding house.

Stefan awoke, got up and dressed himself before exiting his room. He descended down the stairs, glancing around the living room. 

"Damon?" he called. "Are you here?" 

There was no answer. He sighed and decided to go hunt, turning around and racing off into the woods. He waited patiently for the sound of bunnies, only to hear leaves crackling. Curiosity over took him and he walked closer to the sound, being cautious of not to make noise in case this stranger was a threat. 

"Oh Thumper, I'm so sorry." 

A smile spread across his lips at the sound of her voice. _Caroline_. He made his steps as silent as possible and walked over to her. Her back was facing him, he reached out about to touch her shoulder. Caroline whirled around and stepped back. 

"Oh god." Caroline said, startled. She placed a hand over her chest, trying to calm her racing heart beat. Stefan smiled. "Stefan you scared me." 

"Sorry." he spoke, sympathetically. 

She smiled softly. "It's okay." 

There was silence between them. 

"So how did the hunting go?" he asked. 

She looked down and fiddled with her hands before looking back up at him. "Um, it was good, I guess." 

Stefan nodded. Silence filled the air around them, as the two vampires stood there awkwardly. 

Stefan suddenly winced in pain, as he clutched his head and groaned in pain. Images of him and Caroline laughing and kissing flashed before him. Images of them dancing and then images of Caroline being held back by an invisible force and Stefan distraught and struggling to reach her. He groaned in pain again and fell to his knees. 

Caroline rushed to his side. "Stefan?" 

He groaned again. 

"Oh, Stefan." her voice was filled with worry and fear. "Shh." she stroked his head, trying to sooth his pain. She pulled his head to her chest, running her hands through his hair. "It's okay, shh. Shh calm down, shh." she soothed as she kissed his head. "Shh, what's wrong?" She asked, still stroking his head. 

He groaned. "It's...my head." he paused and winced. "It hurts." 

Caroline nodded. "Okay, okay." she said, as rubbed his head. "Just...just breathe okay." 

He winced. "Ugh, it hurts Caroline." he cried out in pain. 

"I know, I know." she soothed, stroking his face. "But just try to get through it. Okay?" 

He groaned again and clutched his head, as more images flooded his mind. He growled as he felt his teeth extracting from his gums. 

"Shh, Stefan I don't know what to do!" she cried out, fear in her voice. "I don't know how to help you!" 

"Ahh." He screamed as the pain increased. 

"Stefan," Caroline cried as tears filled her eyes at how helpless she felt. "I-I don't know what to do. I-I don't know how to help you." 

"Care-" 

He then went silent. Caroline looked down at him, her tears fell faster as more sobs escaped her mouth at the sight. His eyes were closed and it didn't look like he was breathing. 

"Stefan?" Caroline sobbed. She gently shook him, getting no response. "Oh god, not again. Please don't die on me again. I couldn't take it last time, I won't be able to take it this time either." 

She was silent for a few moments. 

"Stefan?" she questioned. "Please, please, wake up please. Open your eyes! Be like that _Snow Patrol_ song, and tell me that you'll open your eyes!" 

She saw the corners of his mouth curve up into a smirk, and a low chuckle erupted from him. 

"Oh thank god." she let out a sigh of relief and watched as he pulled away from her. 

"_Snow Patrol_? Really?" 

"Hey they're a good band alright. They have some pretty good hits! And that's not even the point! Don't you ever do that to me again!" she scolded as she playfully smacked his arm. "You scared me half to death." 

Stefan grinned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." he placed his hand on her cheek and softly caressed it. 

Caroline gripped his wrist and held on, she caressed his rough hand with her thumb. "Are you okay though?" she asked worriedly. 

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay now." 

Caroline nodded and they stared at each other, their faces moving toward each other self consciously. Their lips inches apart, suddenly Stefan's phone rang, causing Caroline to jump back. Stefan turned and grabbed his phone answering it. 

"Hello?" 

_"Stefan? It's Elena."  
><em>

Stefan glanced at Caroline. "Elena, hey." 

Caroline raised her eyebrows. 

_"Hi, I'm at the boarding house. Where are you?"  
><em>

"Oh right, I completely forgot. I'm so sorry. I went for a hunt and ran into Caroline." 

_"Caroline? Oh."_ He detected the jealousy in her voice. 

"We'll be back soon." 

_"Oh well I guess I'll just stay here with Damon."  
><em>

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, we're on our way. See you in a few." 

_"Okay, bye."_ Her voice sounding annoyed as she hung up the phone. 

Stefan took the phone away from his ear, brows furrowed and a puzzled expression graced his features as he looked at it. 

"Why did Elena phone you?" 

Caroline's voice brought Stefan back to reality. 

"Oh, I was supposed to meet her at the boarding house awhile ago. I completely forgot." 

"Oh well I won't keep you waiting any longer." 

Stefan chuckled. 

"Why have you been laughing at me so often lately?" she asked, with a smile on her lips. 

"You just..." he trailed off."Just the things you say, they're-they're humorous." 

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment." 

Stefan nodded. "Come on, let's go." he turned and started walking away. Caroline hesitated before following him. She came to his side and smiled at him. 

"I'll race you." 

"Okay, on three. One...two...-" 

"Three!" Caroline shrieked as she bolted off in the direction of the Salvatore boarding house. 

They both ran as fast as they could, getting a sense of déjà vu. Once they reached the driveway of the boarding house, Caroline glanced over at Stefan who was right beside her. She smiled and then pushed harder. Stefan chuckled and decided there that he was going to let her win. She was so determined that he would feel bad for taking the satisfaction of winning away from her. They reached the boarding house steps, a little out of breath. Caroline made it to the porch first and a satisfied smile came on her lips. 

"I won." she boasted. 

"Oh yeah, you did." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caroline gasped. "You let me win!" 

Stefan shook his head. 

"Yes you did! Stefan Salvatore, don't lie to me!" 

"I'm not." Stefan said as he moved closer to her. 

"Yes you are!" 

He shook his head one more time before advancing on her and tickled her stomach. Caroline shrieked and burst out laughing. 

"Stefan!" she laughed. "Stop! Stefan, stop!" 

He continued tickling her; he wrapped his arms around her waist, her back against his chest. He picked her up and tickled her more, Caroline shrieked in laughter. Damon and Elena came out, obviously hearing the commotion outside. Caroline's laughter died down as she noticed Elena, Stefan placed her back down once he noticed his girlfriend's distraught face. 

"What's going on?" Elena asked, agitated. 

"We were just-" 

"Caroline, come inside I think I need to talk with you." 

Caroline looked at Damon, confused. "Okay." she said hesitantly. 

She followed Damon inside, glancing back at Stefan and giving him a smile. He smiled back before she vanished inside the house. 

"What the hell Stefan?" 

He looked at her, his brows furrowed in confusion. "What?" 

"What's going on with you and Caroline?" 

He still had a look of confusion on his face. "Nothing is going on with Caroline and me." 

"Well then what was that?" 

"What was what?" 

"What I just saw. How could you say nothing's going on between you two, when I just saw what you were like with her?" 

"I don't understand why you're getting so upset. Caroline and I are _just_ friends." 

"I'm upset because friends don't act like that with each other." 

"Elena, Caroline and I are just friends. I don't understand why you're getting so jealous." 

"I'm not jealous!" Elena yelled. 

"Really? Because you are acting like a child." 

"Stefan, I-I just..." she trailed off."We never fight. This isn't good for us, I want-" 

"What, you want what Elena?" his voice growing harsh. "What do you think is best for us because jealous you I don't like."

…. 

"What did you want to talk about Damon?" Caroline asked. 

He walked up to her. "Do you remember?" 

"What?" she asked. Confused as what he was talking about. 

"Everything that happened. You going back in time? Do you remember any of it?" 

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, I remember all of it. Why?" 

"Do you know how much it hurt Stefan after you left? He went through 14.7 decades without you, and it killed him every day. When he became a vampire he went into a killing spree after you left. He killed so many innocent people, he even killed our father."

Caroline cast her gaze down at the floor, a small smile on her lips for how concerned Damon was about his brother.

"I know, and I feel terrible. I didn't know that I would hurt him so much. And it's not like I knew he would go into that killing spree and become a monster! What am I supposed to do now? It's not like I can fix it. It's not like I can fix him!"

"This is what you do Caroline. You go out there and tell him that you still love him, because I know that he still loves you. You being with him will fix everything." He paused and looked at her. "So," he continued. "You go out there," he pointed towards the door, "and you confess everything that you feel for him, alright?"

"Damon, I can't do anything now. He's with Elena!"

…..

"I-I don't know Stefan!" she gave him an angered look. "I think we should take a break." 

"So we're breaking up?" 

"Yes. We are." She said matter-of-factly. Her voice seemed so emotionless. 

Stefan nodded. "Alright, goodbye Elena." he walked past her and into his house, slamming the door behind him. 

He walked into the living room, to see Caroline sitting on the couch and Damon nowhere to be seen. 

"Where's Damon?" 

Caroline shrugged not looking at him. "He said he had to be somewhere and left." her gaze moved up to his face and she stood to her feet, concern etched onto her features. "Are you okay? What happened?" Caroline asked as she placed her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. 

"Elena and I broke up." 

"Oh." Caroline said sympathetically. She pulled Stefan down towards her and wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay. You'll get through this; I'll be here to help you through it." 

Stefan nodded in appreciation and tightened his grip around her. "Thank you, Care." 

She played with his hair. "You're welcome Stefan." she spoke softly. 

They pulled apart and Caroline moved to go sit on the couch, Stefan followed her. 

"Stefan, are you okay here? Is it okay if I go? We can meet up later." 

Stefan stroked her hand, and nodded. "Yeah, sure." 

She looked at him unconvinced. "Are you sure?" 

"Caroline, I'll be fine." 

Caroline nodded. "Okay."She reached over and hugged him. "If you need anything, just come over." 

He nodded. "I will." 

Caroline pulled away and smiled at him. "Okay." she smiled and waved at him. "Bye Stefan." 

He smiled at her. "Bye Care." 

She sped off to her house. Stefan closed his eyes and dozed off on the couch. 

_Caroline was lying under him, he leaned down and kissed her neck, moving up to kiss her jaw and then her lips.  
><em>

_"Stefan..." she moaned, as she ran her hands over his bare back.  
><em>

_She kissed him passionately, moving her hands to his hair.  
><em>

_"Caroline..." he groaned.  
><em>

_Caroline let out a pleasurable sigh.  
><em>  
>He shot up from the couch panting, a light sweat covered him. He glanced around the room, it was dark outside. His eyes went to the clock above the fireplace. Quarter after two in the morning. He got up and walked toward the bathroom, he'd have a quick shower before going to go see Caroline. He turned the water on and removed his clothes, before stepping into the shower. He ran his hands through his wet hair. Once he was finished his shower he quickly got dressed. He walked down the stairs and passed a mirror; he gave himself a look of approval and raced off to Caroline's house. He sat perched at her window, watching her. She paced around her room. A feeling of concern came over Stefan he wanted to know what was bothering her. He tapped on her window, causing Caroline to jump. <p>

"Care, can you let me in?" 

Caroline nodded and moved toward the window. She unlocked it and pulled it open. Stefan climbed through the window frame and walked toward her. 

"Why are you still up?" He asked, concerned.

"I couldn't sleep."

He nodded. A comfortable silence fell between the two.

"I need to talk to you about-" 

"Stefan," Caroline interrupted. "If this is about you and Elena breaking up, and her somehow thinking that I was being inappropriate with you. I'm sorry, but I just don't know how to-" 

"Caroline." Stefan interjected. "It's not about that. I need to talk to you about everything that happened between us, when you were in the past." 

Caroline nodded. "Okay, what about it?" 

"I-I." he stuttered. "I just want to know if any of it meant anything to you." 

Caroline's brows furrowed. She reached out and grabbed his hand, holding it in hers.

"Stefan, of course it meant something to me." her hand reach for his face and she stroked his cheek. "It meant everything to me." she furrowed her brows again. "Did it mean anything to you?" 

Stefan nodded and he grabbed her face in his hands, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Caroline, it meant everything to me." he smiled. "_You_ meant everything to me." he paused. "You still do." he leaned down and kissed her lips.

A bolt of electricity seemed to pass between the two. They pulled apart and Stefan rested his hand on Caroline's cheek and caressed it with his thumb again. He smiled at her and grabbed he hand, leading her toward the window. 

"Come with me." 

She nodded and Stefan pulled her closer to him. 

"Hold onto me." 

Caroline obeyed and wrapped her arms around him. Stefan stepped onto the window frame and climbed onto the roof. He moved toward the edge of the roof and he felt Caroline's grip tighten around him. 

"Stefan!" she said, frantic. Worry in her voice. 

Stefan held her tighter. "It's okay, I got you." 

He jumped off of the roof, Caroline's grip tightened again. 

"It's okay, you trust me don't you?" 

Caroline nodded against his chest. "Of course." she mumbled. 

"Okay." he kissed the top of her head. "Do you want me to let you down?" 

She shook her head. "No, I'll just move to your back." with that she crawled around him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she got comfortable on his back. "Where are we going?" 

Stefan turned his head toward her, a smirk on his lips. "It's a surprise! You'll see." 

Stefan started to run, everything went into a blur. Caroline had no idea where they were or where they were going. Stefan came to a halt and helped Caroline get down. She looked around, the lake? Why were they at the lake? 

"Why are we here Stefan?" 

He looked out onto the water, sighing at the view. The moon cast a glow to everything its light touched, emitting a soft light to the water, and casting shadows as it shown through the tree branches. 

"I stood in this very spot one hundred, forty-seven years ago." he glanced at Caroline and noticed how intrigued she was. "And in this spot I realized how much I loved you. And I told myself. 'This girl, she makes everything seem brighter. She makes you smile, she makes you laugh. Caroline is warm, she's kind, and she's caring, and she's selfless. And she is the only one for you. She's the girl of your dreams, the girl that you want to have a future with, the girl that you love.' And with everything that happened, as the decades went on without you, I seemed to forget. As I started my relationship with Elena I forgot what I had told myself. I forgot what you meant to me. I forgot that you were the only girl I would ever care for, the only girl I would ever love." he walked towards her and cupped her cheek in one of his hands. He caressed it with his thumb. "And I do, I love you Caroline. I've loved you from the moment you woke up in that bed, scared and disoriented. I'm sorry that it took me so long to remember what I told myself." 

Caroline smiled up at him. "Stefan, you know I love you. I've loved you since you turned me down when you came back into town." her smile faltered at the memory. "I have loved you since I went back in time and woke up to you sitting there, concerned for a complete stranger. But that's just the person you are, you care for others and protect them. And that's what I love most about you." she smiled up at him again. "You, Stefan Salvatore, are my hero." she moved her face closer to his and pressed her lips against his. 

Caroline never really had the best of luck when it came to men. She was always their second pick. But this time, with Stefan she knew that she was his first. He met her before Elena even existed, and before Katherine. She finally came before Elena, and she was perfectly fine with that. Stefan was the kind of guy that she dreamed of being with. And now they could spend eternity together, just the two of them. _Forever_.


End file.
